kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
Jakob Dawson
Jakob Dawson, best known as MINJAK and formerly known as Pikminjake, is the creator of Twig & Pik-pik, Steve The Trooper Adventures, and Starlight Platinum. At over 40 thousand subscribers, he is the most subscribed YouTube channel dedicated to Pikmin plush videos (for the most part). His shows are highly regarded by many, with Starlight Platinum being called the greatest plush series ever made. He is one of Peter Tagg's oldest friends and inspirations, and the two have done a lot of collaborations over the years. They have also sent a lot of waifu spam to each-other as well, like the absolute menaces they are. Jake voiced several characters in Peter's shows, and is best known for providing the voice of Noah. Aside from Noah, Jake voiced Solid Snake and Sanic De Hedgehog, and also voiced his own characters Twig, Thorn and Egde in the Noah Arc. Jake also assisted Peter with writing the scripts for several Trooper Village Stories episodes. Works Plush Shows *Twig & Pik-pik *Steve The Trooper Adventures *Pikmin: The Search for Mother *Starlight Platinum *Convenience Store Other Shows * Kids Talk Show Biography Backstory At an early age, Jake became a huge fan of the Pikmin series, and also became a fan of Sailor Moon and the character Minako Aino. He started work on his own Pikmin series (then refered to as "Project Pikmin") in 2008. In 2010, a series called "Kids Talk Show" was made by Jake's mother and uploaded to her YouTube account. Jake was a prominent character in the show alongside his sister, Olivia. Jake made his YouTube account on January 7th 2011, and uploaded the first episode of Twig & Pik-pik the same day. Twig & Pik-pik was inspired by the works of Lionpikmin and Harvestmoon8109. Twig & Pik-pik went on to become one of the most popular and most influential Pikmin plush shows of all time. Noah's Origin On December 12th 2011, Peter (then known online as "PuniesAreAwsome") watched the finale of Twig & Pik-pik Season 2, as well as the third part of Twig & Pik-pik: The Movie. He mistook one of Twig's lines of dialogue in the Season 2 finale as "Noah" instead of "No, ahhhhhh!". Peter then spent the rest of that day wondering who Noah was, and got in touch with Jake to see if that is what Twig actually said. Jake told him that it wasn't, but would consider using a character named Noah in the future. Noah would become a character years later and would become one of the most iconic characters in Peter's shows. The Beginning The following year, in 2012, Peter and Jake became friends and talked to each-other via the Youtube comment section. Peter also became a huge fan of Twig & Pik-pik and was always hyped to see a new episode released. Jake first referenced Peter in a now-unreleased video called "Update! Season 4, Harvestmoon8109, and PuniesAreAwsome", and was also mentioned by Egde in the first episode of Twig & Pik-pik's fourth season. Peter thanked Jake for the reference by referencing him in The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie. The "Flame War" Late in 2012, Jake made a video called "I don't like Steve", explaining his dislike for the Steve the Trooper Wiki. This caused Peter to turn against Jake from the release of the video to late 2013, beginning the "flame war" between them (as some fans described it). During this time, Peter used to copy some of Jake's episode ideas and edit the titles of them to make them look like his own work, which Jake called him out on publicly in several now-deleted videos. Ever since 2015, Peter and Jake find the "flame war" era of their friendship funny, and laugh at how childish they both were at the time. A Return To Form In late 2013, Jake made the first episode of Steve The Trooper Adventures, which is a show created by him and his best friend Chris, that is a comedic satire of "bad" plush videos. In 2014, Jake and Chris made the third episode of Steve, which was one of the first appearances of Kirby Bulborb. This inspired Peter to make Pikmin plush videos again, and voiced Kirby in the fourth episode. This was the first of many collaborations to come for the "madman duo". Trooper Village Stories In 2015, Peter started work on Trooper Village Stories, a show featuring many characters from his previous series, as well as a lot of brand new ones. During it's first and second seasons, Jake frequently helped Peter with the scripts, and also voiced several characters from the show. Jake also came up with ideas for characters and stories that remained unused in TVS, but would go on to be used in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. The Minako Spam Era In 2014, Jake made a Sailor Moon AMV, which contained footage of Minako Aino set to the song "Yours Truly, 2095" by Electric Light Orchestra. A year later, in late 2015, Jake started to spam Minako in a Facebook group called The Collab Chat on a regular basis. He also spammed Peter on their personal Facebook chat, as well as on Skype. By January 2016, Jake's Minako spamming had gone so far, Peter tried to put a stop to it. He contacted Jake via Skype, and told him that he needed to stop the Minako spamming. Jake, however, said that he thought that Peter liked Minako. Peter called him a menace, but Jake called him one back. When Peter accused the Minako pictures of being irrelevant, Jake replied that they were "good photos", with Peter asking "what's so bloomin' great about Sailor Venus anyway?". Jake told Peter to check one of the photos, calling it "true beauty" and "perfection". Peter dissagreed, saying it wasn't perfection, but Jake said it was and told Peter to look at it again. Jake then said that even the picture of Minako eating is perfect, and that it's the end of the road and Peter has lost, and there will be even more spam sent to him. Peter called his love for Minako a "creepy obsession", but Jake said that it was "totally normal". Peter said that he didn't know any other people who were Minako obsessed, and Jake brought up Greg and how he was obsessed with another character from the show. Peter responded that he was taking it too far. Jake didn't listen to Peter, and continued to spam Minako for the rest of the year. It wasn't until March 2017 when he stopped spamming Minako, due to getting a girlfriend. Around the same time, Peter was in love with Asuka Langley Soryu and spammed her instead. With nobody spamming or referencing Minako anymore, Jake decided to end the meme. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening To be added. Revival of Minako Spam In May 2019, Jake decided to revive the Minako spam meme with Peter. He also spammed it on his Discord server, causing the meme to become bigger than ever before, with multiple people spamming Minako instead of just Peter and Jake. Gallery To be added. Quotes *"You're scaring me, leave me alone! I'm just kidding, you're not scaring me." *"Hello Pikmin lovers! Man, that sounds REALLY gay." *"PETER GO TO BED!" *"WHY IS THAT A LINE???? WHY?" *"Oh man." *"Redundant scene is redundant" *"Minako is the best!" Trivia *Jake was originally going to voice Doc Kermit Frogglegg, and did record his lines for Steve Still Sucks. However, he was unable to send them to Peter due to a family member borrowing his laptop, so Peter had to voice the character instead. *Jake and Peter hope to live to see 2095, so they know what it will look like. Category:Humans Category:Real Life People Category:Kirby Bulborb's Influences Category:Cast and Crew Category:Filmmakers Category:Waifu Stealers Category:Voice Actors Category:Minecraft Players Category:Dawson Family Category:People on the cover of Avast Your Crumpets Category:The GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat Characters Category:Character Creators